They Came From Outer Space
by YinWriter
Summary: What would it have been like if the Shroobs had invaded Earth? Follow some clever (and maybe NOT so clever) OCs as they rebel and try to stop the invasion for good.
1. Chapter 1: NASA Needs Help

**Hey everybody! This is my first real story on FanFiction, so I'm still trying to figure out my style and all that. This is just an ongoing project that I write in class when there's nothing to do, so I'll try to update at a steady pace. Please don't flame! **

**Anyway, this is just a little concept I thought of a while back. What if the Shroobs had invaded Earth? Who would've rebelled? Here come my OCs...**

Chapter 1: NASA Needs Help

**Narrator: L**

"Oh _man!_ I got slammed on my history test!" I huffed.

"What did you get?" asked my next-door neighbour, who also happens to be my best friend. We were outside on his lawn and we had just gotten out of jail- I mean, school. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless blue sky and the spring breeze blew past us.

"I got a B-. My parents aren't gonna like this!" I sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Lisa! I got a C. Plus, half the class failed! Mrs. Carenott is _brutal_ with this kind of thing!" He was trying to cheer me up... Cool. I smiled a little and he grinned back.

Eric moved to Jacksville awhile ago and we've been friends ever since. We help each other survive being outcasts at the worst middle school ever. He was pretty shy at first, but it only took a few icebreakers to get him to open up. Anyway, if you're wondering why we're outcasts, then I'll explain. You see, I can't stand anything girly, period. The three biggest school gossips, Leanna, Esmé and Courtney, always bug me, mostly likely because they're all such airheads that they make the North Wind by talking. I'm just sayin'!

And then there's Harvey and Harry A.K.A. The Knuckle Bros. Just because Eric's kinda scrawny (okay, _really_ scrawny...), they always pick on him. What's worse is that most of the time, when they're shoving him and tackling him and all that, they're doing it to 'impress' me. Gross, right? Ugh, those two idiots are all brawn and no brain!

Anyway, in short, Eric and I are friends and nothing's going to change that! I honestly don't know the main reason I took this new guy under my wing. Maybe it's just because he's my neighbour. Maybe it's because he knows how to make me laugh. Maybe it's because he's never cared about how I look. I mean, he's different than the other boys at the school we go to. He's... Well... I can't really describe the feeling I get when I'm around him... Let's just continue!

"We're gonna be watching a movie in class tomorrow. I guess that's pretty cool!" Eric pointed out.

"It's my favourite movie, too! Independence Day!" I giggled.

"I've never seen it," he replied.

"You'll love it, dude!" I have a habit of calling people 'dude' whenever I get excited. Can you really blame me this time, though? I mean, it's Will Smith we're talking about!

With no warning whatsoever, Eric's mother, who always tells me to call her Amanda, threw her front door wide open.

"You two! Come inside quick!" she hollered, her light blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Exchanging glances, Eric and I followed her inside.

"What's up, Mom?" my friend asked. Amanda pointed to a television in the living room.

All three of us stared in awe at the news report being broadcasted.

"NASA has reported that something has scrambled up one of their satellites up in space. They are advising the general public not to panic and they say that they'll keep us informed as they piece things together. In other news, Nicki Minaj is judging American Idol!"

"Wow... Something screwed up a satellite? Was it a meteorite?" Eric wondered.

"A meteorite would've come into Earth's atmosphere by now. Same for space junk. It's a mystery alright!" Amanda stated.

"What could do this? I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this..." I mumbled to myself.

"I can't think of anything, Lis." My friend looked as perplexed as me.

"Maybe it's an alien!" Amanda joked.

"Could we please try to be realistic, Mom?"

Later that evening, I asked my parents, Lynn and Dave, about the satellite too. It was the same story with them: completely clueless. That night, when I was in bed, I pondered the incident for an hour or two before pushing the thought out of my head. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something next door. Rubbing my eyes, I opened my window, which is directly across from Eric's bedroom.

"What?" I whispered as I stuck my head outside. He turned off the flashlight he'd been flickering.

"Sucks that we don't know Morse code!" he said.

"It's kinda late, dude. Could we maybe get to the point?"

"Look up," he told me. I did.

"Where?" I asked as I scanned the star-filled sky. A few seconds later, I froze as I laid eyes on a far-off flickering light.

"It's not a helicopter or an airplane. It's been there in that same spot for awhile now," Eric informed me.

"Whoa... Is NASA bringing their satellite down?" I stammered. The light seemed to be a mix of purple, yellow and green. It was strange!

"I don't know. I've never seen a light like that before!" my friend replied.

"Look, it's late at night. Can we talk about this in the morning?" I asked as I stifled a yawn.

"Sure thing, Lis. Goodnight." Believe me, it wasn't easy getting to sleep after that!


	2. Chapter 2: A Regular School Day (Not!)

**Hello again! This chapter is where the action begins. Just a little FYI, this chapter has major spoilers for the movie Independence Day. You've been warned. **

**Chapter 2: A Regular School Day (Yeah, Right!)**

**Narrator: E**

"Remember the satellite, dude?"

"Yeah! Do you think a comet hit it?" I tried to sneak past Harvey and Harry as they were speaking but I had no such luck. It wasn't my neighbor's fault she gave us away.

"Lisa! What hit the satellite?" Harry boomed.

"How would I know?" my friend retorted.

A girl with long blond hair and a LOT of makeup nearby spoke up.

"You aced that, like, IMPOSSIBLE science test! You should know!" I hadn't seen Leanna come in but if you don't see her, you'll hear her seconds later.

"Maybe, if you had actually studied instead of texting, you would've done better! Then again, knowing you, maybe not." Lisa sighed.

"What about you, Runt? You know what hit it?" Harvey asked, turning the attention over to me. I felt myself blush as all eyes gazed at me.

"I though a meteorite hit it, but it would've come down by now!" I stammered. The Knuckle Bros. grumbled something and lumbered into class. Leanna huffed and hurried over to join her cronies, Esmé and Courtney.

"I still can't understand what hit that thing," Lisa muttered.

"It MUST'VE been a comet!" I decided.

"Let's leave it at that." With that, we scuttled into Room 2.

The peeling wallpaper was still as ugly as ever as I plopped down at my desk. The room was pretty loud with everybody's chatter. All they wanted to talk about was that stupid satellite. It was crazy! Someone at the front of the room slammed a ruler on a desk a few times.

"Class! Settle down!" That was my teacher, Mrs. Carenott. Her greying hair was pulled back in a tight bun, as usual. It took a few more attempts on her part to finally quiet the room down. "That's better. The satellite is a mystery. I understand that. However, we have a movie and to watch and you're all going to have to write me an essay about it by the end of the next two weeks, so let's calm down and get this over with."

"Is the movie Star Wars?"

"Harry, Will Smith wasn't in Star Wars," I heard Lisa groan.

All in all, the movie was AWESOME! It was about an army pilot and a scientist who have to work together when huge alien spaceships invade Earth. The aliens were pretty threatening: In the movie, they blew up the Whitehouse! In the end, the two main characters went to Area 51 and flew a crashed spaceship into the alien mother ship. They uploaded a virus and that brought down the shields on the other ships. The entire world countered with a HUGE attack all together.

There were a lot of explosions, I'll say that much! Near the end of the movie, I began thinking about our essay question... 'Using context from the movie and your own experiences and inferences, explain how the movie applies to your life and what we can learn from the movie's main messages.' How the heck was I going to answer that? My mind was blank. I decided to think more about it later. Anyway, something interesting to note is that the aliens actually used human satellites against us! Once everybody realized _that,_ the class went into hysterics!

It all started when somebody yelled, "Hey! That's just like that NASA satellite!" That set off Leanna and the girls, who began to lose it. The boys were no better.

"Class! CLASS! Settle down!" Mrs. Carenott was wasting her breath; nothing was going to quiet them down! I covered my ears and my neighbor had her head buried in her arms.

"We're doomed! We're DOOMED!" Leanna wailed. Lisa raised her head to chew the gal out. She cast a glance out the window…and the colour totally drained from her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She was so stunned that she was speechless. I looked out the window too and it's safe to safe that I got the shock of my life.

Levitating not too far away from the school was a ship with a silver rim and a purple top with white spots. The UFO had two red windows on the front that looked like eyes. I was stunned. As the realization hit me like a hammer blow, I felt dizzy. MY MOM HAD BEEN RIGHT. Harvey looked at me funny.

"Hey. Runt. What're you looking at?" I raised a quivering hand and pointed. He followed my gaze. As soon as he did, his jaw fell right open. "OH GOSH!" he shouted. Harry looked too.

"What, dude? ... HOLY MOTHER!" Pretty soon, everyone had seen the ship and the pandemonium was a LOT worse!

"W-What IS that?" Lisa stammered. "Is that a… Could it be a… That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Lis, it looks pretty real!" I shot back. The teacher was, for once, speechless. Over all the screaming, I heard a panicked voice on the intercom. It was the principal.

"Attention! Attention! We need all of Sunspring Academy in the gym immediately! Please, everyone, exit your rooms in an orderly fashion!" Like THAT was going to happen!

I was nearly trampled alive. The Knuckle Bros. almost broke down the door! Leanna, Esmé and Courtney were linked in a triangle, screaming their heads off. In the chaos, Lisa made a grab for my hand.

"Don't let go! Just don't let go!" she yelled at me. Normally, I'd feel over the moon if she was holding my hand, but right then and there, I was terrified! There was a UFO outside! I clung to her for dear life in the crowd. I was NOT about to lose her!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mutation Situation

**Chapter 3: The Mutation Situation**

**Narrator: L**

Never in my life did I think I'd ever lay eyes on an unidentified flying object from outer space. Nobody had any control whatsoever. In the hall, I noticed all of the other classrooms trampling each other trying to get out. Clearly they'd seen the UFO too. In the chaos, I desperately kept my hand locked in Eric's. I was NOT about to lose him!

Somehow, by a miracle, we arrived in the gym. In there, the screaming was amplified. It also didn't help that it echoed.

"What do we do? Lisa, WHAT DO WE DO?" my friend cried in horror.

"I… I don't know!" I was shaking so bad that I could barely speak. The gals were nearby, still shrieking uncontrollably. This time, I honestly don't really blame them. The teachers and principal were at the front of the gym, trying to calm everybody down. Like that was going to work!

Overhead, an explosion wracked the whole gym. I looked up in time to see FIVE flying ships destroy the roof with bright pink laser beams!

"Look out!" Harvey yelped. We all fought to get out of the way of the falling debris. The main entrance to the gym had been blocked by what had once been the roof, but the fire exit was still okay.

"C'mon!" I shouted, dragging Eric by his arm. His legs kicked in after a few seconds and we were both hurrying as fast as we could go.

The Knuckle Bros. noticed the exit as well and they were ahead of us in seconds. Leanna, Esmé and Courtney saw it too and were soon trailing behind us. Another pink beam of pure alien energy came down, missing me by mere inches. Instead, it hit a guy named Carl. I shielded my eyes as he screamed. Less than half a second later, the scream stopped. When I looked again, I had to bite my lip to not shriek. The beam had mutated him into some kind of weird gross purple fungus. All around us now, more and more people were being hit and mutated. Mrs. Carenott. The principal. Random people. We had to get out!

Harry and Harvey knocked the door off its hinges. I was outside next, followed by Eric, Leanna, Courtney and Esmé, in that order. We all escaped with no time to spare; as soon as the dirty blonde Esmé was out, the doorway caved in. The seven of us were the only ones who'd escaped.

Once outside, not wanting to be a sitting duck, I dived into a bush. The others followed my lead. Harry squeezed into a hedge. Harvey ducked behind some trashcans. Esmé and Eric climbed up a very leafy tree and were soon perfectly hidden. With nowhere else to hide, Leanna and Courtney looked terrified. Thinking fast, I pulled them into my bush. We all stayed silent as the UFOs continued to blast the school into oblivion. After a few minutes, I guess they thought that the school was destroyed enough and the five ships started to fly off, presumably to find somewhere else to flatten. However, without warning, one turned and fired right at us!

The beam landed about ten feet from my bush. The gals opened their mouths to scream but I slapped a hand over both their lips. The explosion was huge. As the dust cleared, I thought back to when I was just a little girl with no common sense. One day, I'd asked my mother,

"Mommy, are there really aliens out there?" Of course, she'd replied,

"Oh, no! Good heavens, where do children get such ideas?" Thinking back on that, I wished I could go back in time and tell my past self the truth.

"I think the coast is clear!" It had been a few seconds since the five ships had flown off to who-knows-where and Eric called down from his tree. As I got up, I made an "ick" face.

"Yuck! There's lip-gloss on my hands!" Everybody got out of their hiding place and joined up in the crater that the blast had just made. I shook off my hands.

"What the heck ARE those things?" Harry wondered.

"Whatever they are, they're not very friendly…" I breathed, still in shock. Courtney and Leanna were quickly re-applying their lip-gloss.

"You girls are unbelievable... No offense, Lisa," Eric muttered.

"None taken," I replied.

"Um, guys? LOOK UP!" Esmé suddenly screeched. We all did as she said.

It had been a cloudy day to start out with but now the clouds were parting… Parting to reveal HUNDREDS of purple-topped UFOs heading straight for the city we call home! The seven of us froze, unable to tear our eyes from the terrible sight. Finally, I shrieked.

"RUN FOR IT!" My voice seemed to thaw everyone else out and seconds later, we were, well, running for it!

"Where do we go?" asked the three boys in unison. We were all dashing along the road when I saw an open hatch. I swear I felt a light bulb turn on inside my head.

"The sewer!" I shouted.

"The SEWER?" the gals all cringed in disbelief.

"It's either you get a little wet, or become alien bait. Your choice!" I said flatly. That brought them to their senses. A bit.

"Ick! It's all slimy!" moaned Courtney, peering into our refuge. The Knuckle Bros. jumped in first.

"C'mon, Courtney!" After saying that, Eric grabbed her and the two hurried into the underground. I did the same with Esmé.

"LEANNA! HURRY!" The six of us cried. With a yelp, she tumbled in. We were safe... For now…


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounters

Aliens. Great. As if my life needed _more_ drama… The sewer was wet, slimy and absolutely disgusting (and that's not mentioning the smell) but I would gladly choose it over freaky aliens with lasers.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" the Gal Pals chanted.

"Shut up already!" Lisa barked, obviously getting mad. Leanna hurried over to Harvey and swooned.

"Will you protect me?" she asked dreamily, batting her eyelashes like someone had just thrown sand in her face. Esmé and Courtney did the same thing to Harry at the exact same time. The guys looked mortified (it was actually kind of funny!).

"Uh…" Harvey stammered.

"Um…" Harry stuttered.

"Cripes," Lisa murmured. We stepped away from them for a brief moment

"Man, it's a good thing we escaped!" I said.

"Yep," my friend replied nonchalantly.

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you for helping me. Without you, I'd have been dead meat." I felt my cheeks go hot.

"You're welcome. We'd better start assessing," she muttered.

"What?"

"Okay! People! Let's get it together! Everyone over here!" she called. The Knuckle Bros looked relieved and they hurried over real quick. The gals were reluctant but came either way.

"You want me to protect you too, babe?" Harvey asked in a flirty tone. I tried to hide my anger.

"NO. I'm FINE," Lisa growled. Thank goodness! "Listen, what do we know about this situation?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Esmé didn't understand the question.

"What. Do. We. Know. About. What. Is. Happening. Right. Now?" my friend repeated slowly. She was taking charge really quick. Thank goodness again!

"Um… We know there are aliens."

"Brilliant observation, Leanna." The gal smiled, completely missing the sarcasm oozing from Lisa's voice.

"We know they can mutate people into purple mushrooms," I peeped, trying to be helpful.

"Yes. What else? Well, we know they have advanced technology. UFOs, lasers, who knows what else they have?"

"Um…"

"That was a rhetorical question, Courtney," Lisa sighed.

"Hey. Dudes? What do the aliens look like?" wondered Harry. Without warning, we all heard a very strange sound behind Harvey. We all spun and Harvey yelped.

"… I'm guessing they look like THAT," I whispered shakily.

All seven of us were staring at creatures about three feet tall with two fangs, two claws on each arm, two red eyes and deep purple skin. There were white spots on top of their mushroom-shaped heads. In fact, the creatures _themselves_ looked kind of like mushrooms! There were three in the sewer with us.

"Did anyone… close the hatch?" Lisa slowly asked. The answer, it appeared, was 'no'. The things looked pretty freaky… The gals screamed at exactly the same time. I found out that the sound we'd just heard was the alien language. They didn't seem to take kindly to the high-pitched shrieking, and appeared to be telling the gals off. With a few spins (just for show), they pulled out ray guns and aimed them right at us! They called over to us but no one could understand a single word.

"Somebody close the hatch before more come down!" I yelled. The Knuckle Bros practically trampled each other to get underneath the hatch. They couldn't quite reach it, so Harry climbed onto Harvey's shoulders. They were pretty unbalanced! Meanwhile, three beams of weird pink energy came flying at the Gal Pals. Luckily, they ducked at the last second and the beams took a chunk out of the wall instead of them!

"WHOA!" After unsuccessfully trying to close the hatch, the Knuckle Bros toppled over and landed on two of the three aliens. As the humans got up, we caught a glimpse of the after-effects of their 'attack'. The two creatures had fallen to the floor, unconscious. Everybody stared… and then we turned our attention to the last extraterrestrial. Lisa approached it and the thing drew its weapon. Before it could fire, the ray gun was knocked from its grasp. I watched in awe as my neighbor pummeled the alien. Finally, when it seemed good and KO'd, she turned to us and grinned.

"You know what? That was cool."

"Cool? Are you nuts?" Courtney yelped. I was shaking uncontrollably and with good reason! Harvey struck a pose and flexed his muscles.

"I did good, didn't I, Lisa?"

"Marvelous," she replied, rolling her eyes. I eyed the fallen creatures.

"Guys? It's not safe here," I peeped.

"Yeah! The aliens might wake up!" For once, Leanna had taken _my_ side! Wow…

"I mean it's not safe **here**. You know, in Jacksville," I corrected.

"Right!" With that, Lisa began to head down the sewer.

"Where are you going?" I asked, running up beside her.

"To the airport!" she answered. The Gal Pals and the Knuckle Bros took one last look at the aliens and decided that coming with us would be safer than staying here!


End file.
